


Easton's secret

by dannyphantomyeetme



Series: Prompt fills [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Brothers, Easton has ghost powers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannyphantomyeetme/pseuds/dannyphantomyeetme
Summary: Promptfill for @danphanwritingprompts on Tumblr.  Wes, with his ever-relentless digging for information, uncovers a secret he shouldn’t have.
Relationships: Wesley Weston & Easton Weston
Series: Prompt fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014603
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Easton's secret

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking love the Westons. Wes, Kyle and Easton are awesome and I really wanna write more for them. I know especially Kyle is popular on Tumblr rn, but have some Easton anyway.
> 
> The idea of Easton getting ghost powers from a puddle came from tumblr. If anyone has a link to the comic pls lemme know :)

“No way.”

Wes couldn’t stop staring.

His hands were shaking. His eyes were wide and unblinking. He couldn’t drag them away from the scene before them.

He wasn’t surprised. Not exactly. But he was _terrified_.

Easton dropped the glass and it clattered to the ground, but thankfully didn’t break.

Well, Wes assumed he dropped it. The thing was… Easton hadn’t been touching the glass in the first place. Wes had been badgering Easton about his strange behavior lately while they did the dishes, and in his excited questioning the glass he was drying had dropped from his fingers and towards the floor.

Easton had reached out a wet, soapy hand, and then…

The glass had glowed green, and started floating in mid-air.

“Damn it, Wes,” Easton swore, dropping his hand to his side. “You and your badgering.”

“I… You… What?”

Wes didn’t understand. He didn’t _want_ to understand. If Easton had ghost powers, then that meant he was a ghost, but he couldn’t be! He’d have to have died!

Easton couldn’t be dead.

“Look,” Easton said. “Don’t tell anyone, okay?”

“Tell them what?”

“Yeah, exactly.”

“No, I’m serious.” Wes shook his head, then found that he couldn’t stop doing so. “What the _fuck_ , East?!”

“Not so loud!” Easton hissed.

“Not so-?!” At the look his brother gave him, Wes lowered his voice with some difficulty. “Are you a _ghost_?”

“No!” Easton said. “I mean. I don’t think I am. This just… happened.”

“How?”

“I don’t know.”

“But you-”

“I don’t _know_ , Wes, okay?” Easton said. He set the last plate in the drying rack a little more forcefully than necessary. Wes hadn’t even realized he’d started washing dishes again. “Nolan dared me to drink from a puddle a couple of weeks back, and I guess it was contaminated or something.”

Wes felt close to hysterical. "A puddle?"

“I don’t know why I let him talk me into it, either,” Easton said. Then he repeated: “Don’t tell anyone.”

Wes pulled a hand through his hair. His mind was running a mile a minute.

Of course, his first instinct was to do the opposite of what Easton said and tell someone. Maybe Kyle, though Wes doubted his twin would believe him but… _someone_. Someone had to know.

Except… Easton looked troubled. _Scared_.

“Why not?” Wes asked, feeling dumb.

“Because, kid, what do you think ghost hunters will do to a human with ghost powers?”

The question hit Wes like a punch to the gut.

He’d never considered that before. But then, he’d never thought humans could have ghost powers before at all.

But if Easton had them…

“I won’t tell anyone,” Wes promised.

“Good,” Easton said. “Thanks, bro.”

Wes didn’t know why Easton was thanking him. Of course Wes wouldn’t spill his brother’s secret. Not if it would actually put him in danger.

But as Easton began to put away the dishes that Wes had dried, Wes’s mind couldn’t help but drift to a certain ghost boy.

What if… what if Phantom was afraid of the same things Easton was?


End file.
